


время кормёжки пропускать запрещается

by rnnwg



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Adam is a cat, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, sleepy morning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnnwg/pseuds/rnnwg
Summary: сонное утро, вредный кот и время, которого не существует
Relationships: Jonas Kahnwald/Noah | Hanno Tauber
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	время кормёжки пропускать запрещается

Утро началось с истошного воя Адама. 

Ханно выпутался из одеяла, бросил тоскливый взгляд на часы, которые показывали неутешительное 4:25 и, поморщившись от очередного протяжного вопля, ткнул локтем Йонаса, зарывшегося в кокон из пледа и подушек. 

— Сейчас твоя очередь с ним общаться, — ворчливо сообщил. — До обеда — это твой кот. 

“Котовье расписание” они составили почти в первый день, как в их доме поселился Адам — старый потрёпанный сфинкс, спонтанно подобранный на улице, был настолько невыносимым, что ухаживать за ним можно было исключительно по строго намеченному плану. Правда, в силу это расписание вошло только после того, как Адам сгрыз провод от холодильника, и, пережив все сопутствующие травмы и поездку к ветеринару, стал ещё более невозможным. 

Расписание, заботливо составленное и начерченное на альбомном листе, висело на кухне, и Йонас знал его наизусть — его трудно было не заучить, — но всё равно каждый раз пытался сделать вид, что слышит о нём в первый раз (будто не он был идейным вдохновителем для создания домашней реликвии). 

— Нет, — глухо ответил он в подушку, — это наш кот. И раз ты проснулся первым, то общаться с ним — твоя очередь. 

Ханно тяжело вздохнул. В чём-то Йонас был прав — он проснулся первым и, в отличие от Канвальда, не был зарыт в гору тряпья, что делало стремительно приближающиеся хриплые кошачьи вопли в несколько раз невыносимее. К тому же, Йонас, кажется, пришёл спать под утро — когда Ханно ложился, он ещё сидел за проверкой студенческих диссертаций, и ничем не выдавал в себе человека, собирающегося заканчивать. >

Возможно, — обречённо подумал Ханно, — в этот раз можно сделать исключение. 

Он вздохнул снова — с нотками едва различимой пассивной агрессии, и, выбравшись из одеяла окончательно и проигнорировав существование скрипучих домашних тапочек, лениво поплёлся на кухню — кошачий вой, всего несколько минут назад раздававшийся у двери в спальню, теперь доносился оттуда. 

Путь от спальни до кухни был полон сожалений: Ханно искренне не понимал, как их угораздило притащить домой это создание. Никто из них — ни он, ни Йонас — не планировали заводить животных. Им было вполне комфортно вдвоём. Ханно даже не любил кошек! Но по каким-то совершенно необъяснимым и неподвластным рациональному осмыслению причинам в их квартире теперь жил и занимался мелкой домашней тиранией самый чудовищный в мире кот. 

Магнус, впервые его увидевший, уверенно заявил: это исчадие ада. Как минимум. Или — что ещё хуже — создание с другой планеты. “Он хочет втереться к вам в доверие, а потом захватить мир. Или устроить Апокалипсис. А, может, и всё вместе”. 

Ханно не был уверен, что создание с другой планеты хуже исчадия ада, но в одном мог согласиться с Магнусом: с котом определённо что-то было не так. 

Когда он дошёл до кухни, Адам восседал на своей лежанке с самым презрителным видом. 

— Доброе утро, — вяло фыркнул Ханно. — Какие планы на день? Уничтожение человечества или рыбные консервы? 

Кот не ответил — за что стоило поблагодарить Господа, — но, лениво поднявшись на лапы, подошёл к миске, явно давая понять, что сейчас в его планы входят рыбные консервы. Что будет дальше — вопрос сложный, и ответ на него ещё только в процессе осмысления. 

Ханно потянулся, зевнув. Скептично рассмотрел расписание, прикрепленное к холодильнику магнитами с распятым Иисусом и каким-то сложным механизмом, и вздохнув опять — в этот раз — с полным осознанием неизбежности своих ежедневных подъёмов в четыре утра — взял с боковой полочки банку кошачьего корма.

Адам издал свой последний утренний вопль. Откуда-то из комнаты послышался усталый стон Йонаса и звуки агрессивной возни. Ханно смиренно присел на корточки и, мягко отодвинув кошачью морду от миски, вывалил в неё пахучее рыбное месиво. 

— Приятного аппетита, друг, — кивнул он, поднявшись. Адам ответил активным чавканьем — рыбные консервы он любил чуть больше, чем грызть провода. 

Обратно до спальни шлось бодрее и радостнее — существовать, не кривясь каждые две минуты от ворчливого мяуканья, было гораздо приятнее. Возможно, нужно будет поставить новую дверь — со звукоизоляцией, — рассеянно отметил Ханно, переступив порог комнаты. 

— В следующий раз его кормишь ты, — сказал он, присев на край кровати. — И вообще, с чего он взял, что завтрак в четыре утра — хорошая идея? 

— М, — Йонас заворочался, вытаскивая лохматую макушку из-под подушки, — время — это социальный конструкт. Его не существует. Адам старый, он это лучше нас знает. 

Он усмехнулся, встретив недоверчивый взгляд Ханно и, обхватив его рукой за шею, потянул на себя. 

— Но вообще, ты прав. Четыре утра — это ему не шутки. Стоит поговорить с ним об этом. 

— Да, — серьёзно кивнул Ханно. — Но сначала поспим.

— Но сначала поспим, — отозвался Йонас. 

Адам на кухне доедал свой нулевой завтрак и думал о том, что время — нестабильная материя и, в общем-то, нет никакой разницы, когда будить своих глупых двуногих. 


End file.
